Talk:YMS-02 Union Blast
Pics Gotta start somehwere I guess. I'll work on this tomorrow (after my exam) but if anybody wants to give it a shot then be my guess. Here's some pictures: http://img3.imageshack.us/img3/516/vff51g.jpg http://img823.imageshack.us/img823/6959/14cedca6a08651.jpg http://d.imagehost.org/0230/monthlyn.png http://img3.imageshack.us/img3/516/vff51g.jpg -SonicSP 15:30, November 25, 2010 (UTC) History... "While there isn't much detail about any of the character pasts, in-series and side material there's nothing to really suggest that Graham is a veteran. In the first season, the people who know him are invariably connected to his time as a test pilot, where he both pulled of a number of amazing feats proving the Flag's abilities (for example: Graham invented the mid-air transformation on his first flight, which the machine was not intended to do, without so much as reading the piloting manual: the maneuver was named the Graham Special after him), or from the training accident during the trials (Graham's superior/mentor was piloting an upgraded Realdo design called the Blast, and suicides during the training fight in order to get life insurance money for his daughter). Darryl, Howard, Billy, and Professor Eifman all know Graham through his test pilot period, while Joshua hates Graham for the death of Graham's superior." I got that off of MechaTalk 2.0 Dav7d2 04:35, November 26, 2010 (UTC) That superior officer must really love his daughter to kamikaze in the middle of a test flight. I'd just fake my death and give her the money. Shame Graham didn't marry her. Gaeaman788 06:48, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Gotta wonder why and how desperate he was, to do such a thing. I doubt that Union would pay its armed forces that badly. ~ Azkaiel I heard his daughter was sick or something but I'm not entirely sure so don't note it down. He also wanted to use the money Belfactory would pay him for winning the competition for him originally. Also, something interesting of note was that in the audio drama that guy wanted Graham to marry his daughter to Graham but Graham refused because he thought himself too poor to marry her. -SonicSP 20:16, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :That last part (marriage) is better put into Graham Aker's porfile, rather than here... --Bronx01 20:22, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Got this off Suki, it's an old paratranslation of the audio drama by calubin_175: "Graham's first account of his midair transformation was back in 2304, when he was trialling the Iris Co produced YMS-01a Flag. Eifman and Billy whom were on site were mesmerised by this unprecedented midair transformation, thus dubbing this skill as the Graham Maneuver and Graham Special respectively. The purpose of the trial was to decide which model will become the Union's next mainstay weapon. In competition with the Flag was Belfactory's "Blast" which was described as an enhanced version of the Realdo. Apparently, the test pilot for the Blast was Graham's mentor, Sleg Sletcher, whom he had a small grudge with before, I think... I am still unsure about why Sletcher became the test pilot for the Blast. According to Howard Mason, Sletcher was in need of money for his daughter, so he became the test pilot through an arrangement with Belfactory whom paid him and promised another payout if the Blast was approved as the next mainstay unit. During the simulation battle between Graham's Flag and Sletcher's Blast, Sletcher, knowing that the Blast is inferior and holds no chances of winning, he performs a kamikaze attack on Graham, cutting his wings off, but crashing himself onto the ground. Even though the Blast wasn't commssioned as the next mainstay unit, the life insurance payout from Sletcher's death was enough to sustain his daughter." This should prove rather useful for elaborating the article further. Graham's superior it seems does intend to beat Graham from the start, he just failed to do so and tried a super suicidal-risk attempt and failed. He did sort of got what he wanted though. Forget that bit I mentioned about his dauhter being sick, I don't know where I got that idea but his daughter does need money for something it's suggested from here. -SonicSP 20:27, November 26, 2010 (UTC) From the translations I've read, his name comes out as "Sletcher", where did we get the name "Sleg Slejar" from? Dav7d2 04:53, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :They kind of sound the same. You could change it if you want --Bronx01 05:04, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::A more recent paratranslation of the 00N chapter by calubin_175: ::"The Blast was intended primarily to be used for aerial combat, which is a feature unchanged from the Realdo. With that in mind, in mobile armor mode, the Blast does exceed the performance of the Flag, but the mobile suit mode of the Blast is relatively inferior. As its overall evaluation was considered to be poor by Bell Factory, they decided to contract legendary pilot Sleg Sletcher to lift up the machine's status." ::I'll work on getting this info onto the article someday but I'm a bit busy at the moment. If anybody wants to give it a try though, go ahead. -SonicSP 17:57, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :: ::"It took place before the series. Graham and his instructor were in mock combat or something during trials for the Union Flag, the instructor wanted Graham to marry his daughter, Graham's instructor crashed and died, and his daughter died too. Despite the incident, the Flag goes into production, and Graham gets the friendly fire stigma that Joshua bitched him out for in season 1." :: ::"I've never heard that the girl in question died during the trials, though I did use that as backstory during a drabble fic. The second-hand accounts I've heard have what happened like this: Graham has a commander (Sleg Slatcher) who's having bad financial times, and worries that he can't put his daughter through college and onto a good life. He and Graham (and Howard Mason) are good friends/comrades, and he likes Graham enough that he asks Graham to marry his daughter; presumably Graham would make enough as an officer and as the test pilot of the chosen Flag to support her, and everyone gets to live a modest but happy life. ::I've never been clear on what the girl's thoughts on the matter were, or even if she and Graham had any sort of relationship or closeness beforehand, but Graham, who only joined the military in the first place because he was an orphan too poor to even fly a regular plane, declines on the grounds of being unworthy for the girl. What he doesn't know is that Slatcher really needs the money. During the trials for the next Union mainstay MS, Slatcher reaches an arrangement with Belfactory, the producer behind the rival Union Blast design (essentially an upgraded Realdo, non-transformable). If Slatcher gets the Blast chosen, he gets enough money to support his daughter. But the Iris Corp's Union Flag, piloted and mastered by Graham (who, among other things, transforms it on its first flight despite not even reading the manual, the Graham Special maneuver it wasn't even designed for), is by far superior. Slatcher goes for a all or nothing attack and crashes into the ground after cutting a wing off of the Flag. Though the Blast didn't win, Slatcher's life-insurance payout was enough to sustain his daughter." ::Heh, even MORE off of MechaTalk 2.0 Dav7d2 22:53, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Armaments D=< Seeing as the blast is just a "powered up version" of the Realdo, I think we can put a "Note: the name below are based on previous naming conventions and are subject to change" I think its possible for it to have the same basic weapons as the Realdo, they just got upgraded a bit. The Realdo has a Linear Rifle, even the Flag has a weapon called a Linear Rifle, I'm assuming the Blast also has a weapon called a Linear Rifle! and notice how the Realdo has 20mm Machine Gun next to the cockpit "drum" and the Flag has one also, should we also assume that the Blast incorporates the SAME thing? I mean really, the Blast is probably just a MS with higher specs and nothing else. Dav7d2 06:35, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :I think we should hold on on this for the moment. We'll likely get the armament's list soon. I'm okay with the defence rod though, since there's obviously one. If you guys want to put a linear rifle there go ahead too but I rather we just leave the descriptive blank for the moment. -SonicSP 17:54, November 27, 2010 (UTC) What we know so far...... You can edit the above information in order to perfect what we have on the Union Blast. Dav7d2 23:18, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :I don't recall the Flag being designed by Ralph and Billy ever being mentioned. -SonicSP 13:27, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :I don't remember were I got that, I will take it out for now. If you felt that it was wrong, you could have fixed it youself. Dav7d2 22:13, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I didnt know it was in the article already, if I did I would have. I am pretty confidant about it however. -SonicSP 11:25, November 29, 2010 (UTC) By the way, cancel what I said about the Billy and Ralph not being involved thing. Someone I trust just mentioned it was mentioned in the drama CD, so I got that one wrong, they were involved it seems. -SonicSP 14:53, November 30, 2010 (UTC)